The Trick
by InfamousWriterOfToday
Summary: Seven Weeks after the GMG's ordeal everyone starts ignoring Lucy. What happens when Lucy goes on a mission? What happens when they find out some very important information? Read to find out! If you can't tell i'm am not good at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_**Lucy's P.O.V.**_

_Wow how long has it been? _I ask myself. _Oh that's right it's been seven weeks. _Seven weeks after the Grand Magic Games and the dragon attacks. _Yeah, those were the good old days…_ I say as images of all the battles we fought together pop up. After the whole ordeal more and more people started to ignore me. At first it was just people that I barely knew but then it grew, now almost everyone ignores me and I have no idea why. Well at least Mira and Master Makarov still talk to me, although I don't think they really want to. I still am on team Natsu but I trying to work up the courage to get off the team, because they are the worst… Almost as bad as a certain someone I ran away from (*cough* her father *cough*). _Today is the day_ I say to myself while trying to psyche myself up _I can do it! All I have to do is say that i'm leaving the team. _I get up from where I was seated at the bar, walking over to Natsu, Erza, and Gray. I tap Natsu on the shoulder "Umm… Natsu I…. I am leaving the team!" I blurt out. I get looks from all of them "Look I just need to work by myself…. okay?" I ask "Finally we thought we would have to break your heart and kick you off the team!" Natsu says throwing his hands up in the air. "Bye then" I say and start to head to the job board. I grab a job and Mira stamps it for me "Thanks Mira. I won't be back for awhile… So this is goodbye I guess" I say and wave as I open the guild doors.

As I walk home I think _Wow thought it was gonna be a lot harder than that. _I open my door and sigh, knowing no one would be here. I jump into bed and read the job again _-request says- Travel to Clover town and meet with the mayor he will give you the rest of the details. Reward: 40,000 jewels. -end of request- I better start packing because who knows how long this will go on. _I think as I start to pack some clothes, shampoo, toothbrush, toothpaste, etc. I turn out all the lights and head out the door, making sure I have my keys and my whip I lock it. _See ya later Magnolia _I say and get on to the train.

-Back at the guild-

_**Erza's P.O.V.**_

Ignoring Lucy is one of the hardest things that I have ever had to do, and when she left the team my heart just broke. _-Flashback- Lucy walks up and taps Natsu on the shoulder, before he turns to face her a look of pain runs across his face. "Umm… Natsu I… I am leaving the team!" Lucy's blurts out. I look at her and I am truly hurt but have to force a blank face "Look I just need to work by myself…. okay?" she asks her voice barely above a whisper "Finally we thought we would have to break your heart by kicking you off the team!" Natus says throwing his hands up in the air. "Bye then" Lucy says and walks away. -End of flashback- _"Natsu how much longer are we gonna have to ignore Lucy?" Gray asks him "I don't know, why are you asking me?" Natsu asks "Because flame-brain this was your idea!" Gray retorts back "Yeah I don't think I can do it any longer" I say "What?! Gray this was all your idea!" Natsu shouts. People around the guild mutter agreements and disagreements "Don't you dare try and pin this on me!" Gray yells back "You came up to me after the fight with the dragons and told me this! I asked why and you didn't give me a reason!" Natsu yells as he punches Gray in the face. "Gray you told me to ignore her!" someone somewhere in the guild shouts "Natsu told me though?!" Another one shouts. "Stop fighting and shut up!" I yell above all the noise and give a few glares, once it is silent I begin "Okay we need to figure this out. Natsu says Gray told him, but gray says it is the other way around. So either one of them is lying or we all got tricked!" I say "I am not lying!" They say at the same time. "So we got tricked!" I exclaim while punching a wall next to me "How could we be so stupid?!" I shout "Natsu and Gray come on we have to go see Lucy!" I say as I drag them out of the guild and head towards Lucy's house.

When we make it there the window is closed and locked, meaning we would have to use the door. When we get to her door we see a note on it "The note says- _Hello, to anyone reading this note. I am not home and won't be for quite a while, please don't worry about me I am just on a job! Please don't come looking for me I need to learn how to do things on my own, besides I have all my friends with me, my spirits. -Love Lucy" _ Gray reads it to us. I lean against Lucy's door and sigh "She said she had all her friends with her" Natsu states "Yeah, we know" Gray says gloomily. I slide to the floor "Why? Why did we have to do that?" I ask no one in particular "I mean she was like my sister!" I shout. I feel a hand on my head, I look up and see Natsu smiling "Well let's go get her!" He says "We can't moron! First of all she asked everyone not too and second of we don't even know where she went!" Gray replies with a frown "We can ask Mira!" I exclaim and jump up from my sitting position. "You guys didn't listen to me. We should respect her request and not go after her" Gray says "Come on Gray or we are gonna leave you behind" I shout over my shoulder as I ran out of the building and turn to head back to the guild.

When we reach guild we burst through the door and ignore all the stares "Mira" I yell "Yes, can I help you?" she asks "Yeah, where did Lucy go?!" I ask "Sorry but she asked me not to tell anyone" Mira replies with a smile "Come on Mira! We are her team." I beg "Actually she left your team" Mira says with a frown "She left your team because you and everyone else ignored her" Mira shouted getting angry "I know! We were being stupid!" Gray shouts at her "Yeah we need to apologize" Natsu says. I just crumple to my knees "Please Mira, she is… my best friend! I need her!" I cry out. "Erza" I hear Natsu and Gray say together. I'm shaking as I cry "Please, please tell me where she went" I whisper.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **

**I meant to put one of these in the beginning of last chapter but I forgot... Whoops! **

**Just wanted to say sorry for OOC characters, also that I do not own Fairy Tail (because if I did it would be completely screwed up!), and finally I hope you all think this is a good story line I just thought that this would be decent for a first one... Ya know :D! Thanks for ready and enjoy this chapter!**

**P.S. Sorry if this story just gets worse!**

**All criticism welcome**

**Infamous out!**

* * *

_**Lucy's P.O.V.**_

As the train comes to a stop I gather my stuff up and walk towards and exit I turn and make sure that I didn't leave anything, that's when I see him a flying blue cat that goes by the name of Happy "Umm Happy why are you here?" I ask "Lucy! You weren't supposed to see me!" Happy exclaims "Happy why are you here?" I ask a little more stern "I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He replies "Why? Not like any of you care about me anyway." I say in a sad manner "I do!" Happy says in a happy tone "Really?" I ask not believing him "Aye sir" he says and lands on my shoulder. I smile and walk off the train with Happy on my shoulder "So what kind of job are we doing?" He asks "I don't really know all the request says is to go the mayor's office" I reply "Well let's go!" He says "Right!" I say getting determined.

We arrive at the mayor's office, we knock and he answers "Hello, can I help you?" He asks "No but we can help you! We are mages from Fairy Tail!" I say as me and Happy show him our guild marks. He grins and gestures us inside "Thank you for coming we really need help" he says and continues "There is a minor dark guild right outside of town if you could do something about them we would be very grateful, all the citizens are extremely scared and we don't know what to do!" "Leave it to us" I say giving him a thumbs up and Happy does the same. "We will be back in a day or so! You don't have worry anymore" Happy says right before we leave. As we walk back the train station Happy asks "Are you sure we can do this?" I think about it for a minute and reply "We have to… well more like I have to. Happy you don't have to come if you don't want to" "I do want to I just haven't done a mission without Natsu!" He says "Me either but I left the team so it's just me now" I say and smile at him, he gives a sad smile back and we continue to walk.

As we re-board the train I and sit down I look around and see a couple of familiar people getting up from their seat that was a few seats behind us. "Natsu stop being so wimpy!" Erza scolds him "We have to get off the train now!" Gray adds. Happy was about to call out to them but I cover his mouth. When they start to pass by us they stop and I think they saw us but then they keep moving. When they all make it off the train I sigh "Happy I told you I have to do this on my own" I tell him once again "Yeah I know, I just wanted to tell them that we were gonna be alright!" He says with a look of determination I just laugh at him "Yeah we are gonna do this by ourselves and we will return home victorious!" I say and high-five happy "Aye sir!" he replies.

_**Gray's P.O.V.**_

"Okay hopefully she is still here getting the details of the request" I say and they just nod as I knock on the mayor's office door, when he opens he asks "Can I help you teenagers?" "Yes, I was wondering if a blonde girl is here?" Erza asks "Please come in" he replies and we all walk in, the mayor goes and sits on his couch. We all got confused looks on our faces when we didn't see Lucy. "This blonde girl, is her name Lucy?" The mayor asks "Yes is she here?" Natsu asks this time "Well… she was here and a blue cat was with here. By the way my name is Jackson Curvy." He answers with a smile "Happy was here?" Natsu asks with a worried tone "Do you know where they went Mayor Jackson?" I ask "She either went straight to start her job or she went and is gonna stay in a hotel somewhere." Jackson replies "Well knowing Lucy she probably went to a hotel. Do you know which one she went to?" Erza asks "Sorry I can't help you there… my guesses are NorthMarble, Redfield, or Springwind." "Where is her job going to start at?" I ask "At a dark guild a few miles out of town." Jackson answers "WHAT A DARK GUILD?!" Erza shouts "Why does she think she can do this by herself?!" she asks no one in particular. "Gray, Natsu we are gonna split up. Gray you go to Redfield, Natsu you go to Springwind, and I will go to NorthMarble. If she isn't in the hotel you check head to the dark guild immediately!" Erza demands. As we split up the only thing I can do is hope that she is okay.

I run all the way to Redfield, burst into the hotel earning some gasps because of that. I run up to the check in counter "Sir can I help you?" the woman asks me "Yes please tell me is there anyone here under the name of Lucy Heartfilia or Lucy of Fairy Tail?" I ask frantically knowing it would be one of the two names. She types on her computer and shakes her head 'no' "I'm sorry sir there is no one under either of those names there isn't even a Lucy in the building at this time." "Crap, thanks I will be going now" I say as I run out of the door. _Lucy, dammit you better be okay_ I think as I run towards the train station.

When I finally make it to the train station and get my ticket I see that Erza and Natsu are already there. "I'm guessing she wasn't at your hotels either then" I say as I sit next to Erza "No she wasn't" They both reply "Dammit!" Erza yells out "Erza she will be okay she knows her limits. If she can't do it she will do her best to get out of harms way" I say as I try and calm her down. The train pulls into the station and we all board, Natsu get motion-sick right when he steps onto the train making me carry his limp body to a booth. As we sit down Erza knocks Natsu out and then scoots over to the window. _It's so….. how do I put it? It's so different without Lucy._ Before I know it I am asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Okay here is another chapter, just for you! Wait not you... Just kidding... awkward... Anyway, once you read this you will figure out my writing weakness... Fighting scenes! I just can't... just can't! I try and try but they never turn out good D: Once again I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does!**

**P.S. This is just Lucy's P.O.V. but next chapter there will be more than just her!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Infamous out!**

* * *

_-At the dark guild-_

_**Lucy's P.O.V.**_

I take a deep breathe and look at Happy he gives me a thumbs up "Let's do this" I say "Aye" he replies "Open gate of the lion, Leo" I chant "Your prince has arrived" Loke says and pushes up his glasses "Okay Loke this is our first mission without team Natsu by our side." I say "Ready?" I ask the both they nod and we all walk into the guild catching them off guard. "W-what who are you?" a teenage guy asks a long with some other people "Let's show them, Loke!" I shout and Lucy kick a few people while Loke takes out a few guys. "Open gate of the bull, Taurus!" I chant and Taurus comes out swinging his ax. Happy is flying over a few people getting their attention and then Loke would take them down. When it looks like everyone was down and out I thank Loke and Taurus and send them back to the celestial world. I am breathing hard from opening two gates at the same time when I hear a door open and watch someone throws a knife at Happy. It all happens in slow motion I run and jump in front of him just in time so that I get hit instead of him. A scream of pain comes from my mouth as I land on the floor the knife stuck in my stomach. Quickly getting up "Open gate of the lion, Loke" he came back out and was about to say something when he saw me "Just go get that guy! I will be fine." I yell "Happy come on let's get out of here" I say and grin at him after Loke ran after that guy. "Lucy, are you okay?" he asks "Yeah, this is just a scratch" I lie and we walk out of the door. We are met by three people outside, I get into a fighting stance "Who are you?" I growl "Lucy?" I heard a familiar voice ask "Erza is… that you?" I ask barely able to stand "Yeah it is. It's me, Natsu, and Gray." she replies and I collapse to the ground "W-w-why are y-you guys here?" I ask "We were worried about you" Erza said and ran over to where I was sitting on the ground "Are you okay" I hear Gray ask "Yeah just had a little knife problem" I say laughing a bit. Loke comes out "Okay I got the guy, are you okay?" he asks "Why do people keep asking me that?" I ask "Because you have a knife sticking out of your stomach" He replies in a worried tone as he shines a light on me. I hear everyone gasp "Guys it isn't that bad" I lie "Lucy j-jump in front of a k-knife for me" Happy cries out running over to me and hugging me. I pat his head "Let's just go somewhere. I'm getting really, really tired" I state "Lucy don't die!" Gray shouts I laugh and reply "Gray come on I used a lot of magic I just need some rest. I'm not gonna die!" "By the way someone needs to get this out of my belly, please!" I say trying not to let the pain get to me. Erza is crying "Hey Erza" I grab her hand "Come on don't cry… Smile it suits you better" I say and give her hand a squeeze "Well are we gonna go or we just gonna sit here on our buts?" I ask everyone just laughs (I know lots of laughing for such a desperate situation!) "You know this is the quietest I have ever seen any of you" I laugh out "Well you're just as talkative as ever" Natsu replies this is the first time he has talked since he got here. I feel someone pick me up bridal style, I look and see that it was Gray, tears were in his eyes. "You know for an ice-make wizard you are pretty warm" I say and snuggle closer. He laughs and his tears fall onto me. "I have one question guys" I say "What is it?" Erza asks I cough and continue "Why did you guys ignore me?" now tears were in my eyes, the tears that I have been holding back for so long just come out all at once. "It's a long story" Natsu replies "Okay when I get this knife out of me you all have a lot of explaining" I say in a sarcastic mother like tone. As Gray laughs a bit at my joke I feel his heart beating abnormally fast "Hey Gray are you okay?" I ask "Why are you asking me something like that when you are the one with the knife in you?" He asks me with a laugh "Well I might have a knife in me but you're heart is beating extremely fast" I say laughing. When he doesn't answer I just sigh and close my eyes, I guess Gray notices and starts shaking me "Lucy? Lucy? Lucy!" Gray says I feel his heart skip a beat and beat even faster somehow. "What Gray" I ask slightly annoyed "Lucy please don't close your eyes, you scared me!" He begs "Fine!" I say.

When we finally make it to the train and sit in one of it's booths Gray take off his shirt and hands it to me "Put it in your mouth and bite down hard, okay?" He says I nod knowing what they are gonna do. I put it in my mouth and before I squeeze my eyes shut I see Natsu taking off his scarf. I feel someone put their hand on the knife, I brace myself and count to three in my head. _One, two, three. _There was a tug and pain washed over me, I scream in pain luckily no one but Natsu, Gray, Happy, and Erza hear it because Gray's t-shirt muffled the sound. Someone lifts me up and wraps something around me, my guess is that it was Gray who lifted me up and Natsu who wrapped his scarf around me. I felt myself slipping in and out of consciousness "Lucy you got to stay awake!" Gray says. I open my eyes and feel tears streaming down my face "Wasn't as bad as I thought it was gonna be" I say trying to laugh but instead I cough up some blood. "You don't have to act tough Lucy" Erza says while fighting back tears "Don't act tough but please be tough we all need you don't die here on this crappy train!" Happy begs while crying "Oh my gosh how many times do I have to tell you that I am not going to die right now!" I semi shout with a smile "and even if I do at least I know that you all really do care about me" I add.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Hello people that have actually been reading this! I really didn't expect anyone to read it so I am pretty happy :D Anyway I am giving a warning that I wrote most of this when it was Two in the morning so if some of the parts are written weird or don't make any sense at all then I am extremely sorry about that. I noticed that every chapter is a tiny bit longer it's quiet funny to me but whatever. I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

**P.S. I just want to say 'heeheehee!' You are most welcome for the cliff hanger at the end :D**

**Infamous Out! **

* * *

_**Natsu's P.O.V.**_

Watching Lucy be so strong but in so much pain kills me! I feel a lump in my throat but I try to ignore it "Oh my gosh how many times do I have to tell you that I am not going to die right now!" she kind of shouts but is smiling so we know that she isn't mad "and even if I do at least I know that you all really do care about me" she adds "Lucy we always have and always will care about you!" I say "Besides you should know that you can't get rid of us that easily" I add with a toothy grin "Oh so if I die you will go up to heaven and bring me back?" she jokes "Yeah even if you are kicking and screaming all the way back" Erza replies with a smile. "Only Lucy could make people smile in such a horrible situation like this" I say "Flame-brain don't tell me that you are falling for Lucy" Gray says with a mischievous grin. I feel my face getting red "W-what? What does that even mean ice princess?" I ask trying to play dumb "You know what I mean! Who wouldn't fall for Lucy?" He says the last part under his breathe and I'm sure that I am the only one who heard it. I grin mischievously and was about to say something when Lucy replies "Yeah Natsu don't you like me?" she asks playing like an innocent girl "Uhh… What? Wait… I don't know how to answer that!" I reply and everyone laughs at me as my face gets even more red "I know who likes you!" I exclaim and point and Gray "Gray likes you!" I say. Before anyone could say anything the train stops and the conductor says "We have arrived at Magnolia" we all shuffle off the train.

When we get off Gray says "Okay we need to get to Wendy so she can heal Lucy" and with that he took off running with Lucy on his back. "So Natsu…. Do you like Lucy?" she asks mischievously I look at the ground trying to hide my blush "I don't know" I mumble "Happy let's go!" I shout and with that Happy flies me to the guild leaving Erza to walk by herself.

_**Gray's P.O.V.**_

I kick the guild doors open and run straight to Wendy. "Wendy, Lucy needs your help follow me!" I take Lucy to the infirmary and lay her on the bed. "What happened to her?!" Wendy asks "No time to explain she has lost a lot of blood!" I say as I take Natsu scarf off of her to show Wendy her wound "Please step outside you will disrupt my concentration, and will you please get Mira?" She demands I nod and I leave. "Mira, Wendy needs you in the infirmary!" I shout and watch as the silver haired mage runs past me and into the infirmary.

Ten minutes pass and Natsu, Happy, and Erza all burst through the door. I watch as they look for me, when they finally spot me they run over "How's Lucy?" they ask in unison "I have absolutely no idea" I say and run my fingers through my hair. "Gray don't you think you should take your jacket off?" Erza asks "What?! Why?" I say "Because Lucy's blood is all over it" She replies like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I look down and see a huge blood stain on the front of it and when I take it off I see a even bigger blood stain on the back of it. I stand there staring at the blood on my jacket for quite sometime "Don't worry I know Lucy, she can pull through it!" Happy says trying to cheer me up "Yeah, I know" I say, my voice barely above a whisper. I walk away from them to go sit at a table, I throw my jacket down and hit my head against the table a few times. _When are they gonna be done?! _I ask myself getting pretty impatient. _Why can't I be in there with her? I'm not like Natsu! I don't shout and make a fuss, I just need to know if she is okay! _I start to growl "Gray why are you growling at yourself?" Wakaba asks "What? Oh no reason…" I reply. He huffs and walks away. "Gray, why are you worrying about Lucy?" Warren Rocko asks "What do you mean 'why do I worry about her'!" I yell and stand up, knocking over the table while doing so. "I mean that it's not like she is wor…" Warren starts to say but is interrupted by my fist connecting to his left cheek. "DON'T YOU DARE SAY SHE ISN'T WORTH ANYTHING!" I shout right in his face. I kick him for good measure, pick up the table, I put it back the way it is supposed to be and grab my jacket. I open the guild doors walk out, slamming them behind me. _The nerves that guy has!_

**_Warren's P.O.V._**

I rub my face where Gray punched me "Erza, why did you make me do that?!" I whine as I walk over to her "It was a test, I needed to see how he would react." She replies in a calmly manner. "Why didn't you do it then?" I ask "Because first of all he knows that I don't feel that way and second of all I really didn't feel like getting into a pointless fight." she explains "I didn't want to get onto a fight either!" I say a bit annoyed "Oh stop your whining, I got the results I thought I would." she says calmly but you can tell that Lucy's condition is weighing heavily on her mind. I pat her back once and walk away. I feel really bad for Lucy but even worse for Erza because she feels responsible for this, and she may lose the only person she ever really opened up to.

**_Lucy's P.O.V._**

I slip in and out of consciousness, not knowing if i'm screaming or crying because my body has gone completely numb, but I still feel pain. I'm glad Wendy made Gray leave because I had to hold everything in around him. "Lucy, please you have to stay awake" Mira says in a demanding tone "I'm trying" I try to say but i'm sure it came out different. I look down at my body to see Wendy's hands glowing blue, a sweat droplet runs down her face. I don't know how long we have been here but it seems like forever. Everything around me is going dark when I hear a knock on the door, Mira runs over and opens it but before I could see who it was the world goes completely dark.

**_Erza's P.O.V._**

I knock on the infirmary door a few times, when it opens I see Mira standing there "Erza you can't be in here!" She whispers "I need to see her, I need to know if she is okay" I whisper back. "Wendy is already having a hard enough time just let her do what she needs to do! When Wendy is done you guys will be the first to visit Lucy." Mira whispers. I look over Mira's shoulder and see Lucy's eyes closed "M-Mira! Is Lucy alright?" I ask "Yes, she is" she turns around and also sees that Lucy's eyes are closed "Lucy!" Mira shouts and runs over to her. I walk in and watch as Mira shakes Lucy "Lucy you have to wake up. You can't go to sleep, you have to wake up" Mira is whispering over and over again. "Mira is she…?" I ask, not able to finish the question.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**Okay I hope you like this chapter I know it is really late but I am watching over my uncle's puppy right now and he just loves to bite my fingers while I write :P, as always I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. Btw I don't know if I made the right decision but guess we will find out, won't we :3. It is 2:30 right now and I finally got that devil of a puppy to sleep I am so happy!**

**Infamous Outs!**

* * *

"Mira is she…?" I ask, not able to finish the question. "No, she isn't dead but she may be put into a coma if we can't wake her up soon." Mira says (Okay you might be thinking 'Wait! How can a knife to the stomach put someone in a coma' well it can't… but remember when she landed on the floor? She hit her head which gave her a concussion… that's what i'm saying at least. I'm smarter then I seem right :D anyway back to the story) "Well wake her up!" I shout "I am trying! Why don't you stop giving orders and get over here to help!" she shouts back with tears forming in her eyes. I run over to where Lucy is laying, I grab her hand "Hey Lucy, it's Erza you need to wake up now. I know you must be really tired from your fight, but you need to wake up for all of us" I say. We spent a hour trying to wake her up but to no avail. Mira, Wendy, and myself all sit there crying "This is all my fault! If I had just said something to make her stay on the team this wouldn't have happened!" I say while tears stream down my face. I wipe away the tears after a few minutes "We have to tell the rest of the guild…" I say to Wendy and Mira "Are you going to come with me or stay in here?" I ask "I will come" Mira says "Me too" We all walk out of the infirmary and go to the bar. I clear my throat and say "Excuse me. Everyone we have very sad news." "D-did Lucy die?" Happy asks "Lucy did not die but she is in a coma, we did not watch her carefully enough." I say speaking as loudly as I can. "What?" A few people in the guild ask, I see Natsu walking to a corner of the guild and he starts to punch the wall repeatedly. Gray still isn't back but i'm sure that he will be just as beat up as the rest of us. "If you want to see her then you can go now" Wendy says with a defeated look on her face. As people file into the infirmary, I pat Wendy on the back "Wendy you did a really good job, there was no way that you could have know that she would have fallen into a coma" I say "I didn't do enough though!" she says "Wendy don't! If anyone is to blame it's me!" I say in a stern tone. "Yes ma'am" She mutters. "I think i'm gonna head home…Night" I say as I walk out of the guild doors.

_-The next day-_

_**Gray's P.O.V.**_

I walk into the guild and the mood seems different, my first thought is that Lucy passed away "Erza!" I shout "What Gray?" She asks from behind me, I turn around and grab her shoulders "How is Lucy?!" I ask "About her…" she starts but stops, I shake her gently "How is she?" I ask again "She is in a coma" Erza whispers "If you want you can go see her…" Before she could continue I run to the infirmary. I open the door quietly just in case there was someone in there, I walk in to find the room empty except for a familiar blonde. I walk over to her and crouch beside her bed, I grab her hand and squeeze it. _She looks so peaceful unlike the last time I saw her_. I think to myself. "Hey Luce how are you?" I ask her with tears streaming down my face "Are you gonna wake up soon?" still no response. I stroke her hair "Please wake up soon." I laugh at myself a little "Wow look at me.." I wipe my face with one hand and continue to stroke her hair with the other. I lift up her shirt enough to see that there is a huge scar across her tiny belly.I pull her shirt back to where it was normally, I look around the room until my eyes land on a blanket.I get up and grab it, I unfold it and gently spread it across her body. I give her hand one more squeeze before I leave. I look around the guild, Natsu is off in the the guild punching the wall, the poor wall is burnt and might have a huge hole in it. Erza has a piece of cake but she is not eating it. I walk over to the request board, I look through all the request and pick out a random one read it over. It was a simple job all there was to do was defeat a few forest vulcans. Anything would be good at this point, I just need to get out of here. "Hey Erza wanna go on a mission with me?" I ask her "Yeah sure" She replies"How about you ask Natsu too." "Do I have to?" I whine "Yes" she commands, I walk over to Natsu "Hey squinty eyes wanna go on a mission?" I ask, he stops punching the wall. "How could you go on a job at a time like this?" he asks with a cold tone "Well, its easy, you grab a request and you go on a mission" I say in a sarcastic tone "You know what I mean pervy popsicle" he replies "Yeah, I was thinking that with the reward we get we can help Lucy out by paying her rent" I say "Oh… Well then i'm in" Natsu says with a grin. I groan "Fine then" I reply "Let's go, just so you know Erza is coming with us" I grin evilly and walk away. I walk back to the infirmary to check on Lucy before we leave. I walk over and crouch beside her again "Hey you don't have to worry about your rent because we, as in Team Natsu, has it covered" I say really hoping for any type of response but there still sin't any "Well i'll be back to visit you later, bye" I say as I get up and leave.

_-On the mission-_

"Ice make: Battle-axe" I chant and knock two vulcans out "Fire dragons roar" Natsu says and a column of fire comes out of his mouth hitting four of them. "These guys are way to easy" Natsu whines "Indeed these are weak creatures" Erza replies as she hits the last one with her sword. "Well that's all of them, let's go back and get our reward" I say as I walk away. We get to our client's house to get our reward, I stand far away and wait for Erza to stop talking with the client. "Let's go home" Natsu says as he and Erza walk past me, I walk a little ways away from them. I would usually talk to Lucy but since she isn't here I walk in silence. We get back to the guild when the sun is setting "I will take the money to Lucy's landlady" I say as Erza hands me the money. I walk over to Lucy's apartment walk in and find the office, I knock and a fat woman with crazy looking glasses answers "Ummm….. This is Lucy's rent money" I say and hand it to the lady "And why isn't she her to give me her money?" She asks "Oh you haven't heard yet? Lucy is in a coma" I say, the sadness showing in my voice. "Well that is sad… So you will be the one to bring the money for her rent, how nice." she states "Yeah, well I better be going now… See ya whenever" I wave and leave the building, heading back to the guild.

I walk into the guild to see that it is pretty empty, only a few people are here like Cana, Erza, Wendy, Mira, Master, Macao, and a few more. I go to the infirmary because that is where Lucy lays, I open the door and see that Loke is here "Hey dude how you holding up?" I ask him "Not to good man, how about you?" he replies "Same as you. How are your friends in the celestial world doing?" "I haven't really told them yet" Loke says and scratches the back of his head and chuckles a little bit "You really should tell them, I mean they are the her partners and friends." I say, a few moments pass and he still hasn't left. I raise an eyebrow "Wait! you mean right now?!" he asks "No, I mean when she wakes up… Of course you should go right now!" I say to him, he nods "See ya man" He says before he goes back to his world. I grab a chair and pull it up to Lucy's bed "Well I met your landlady, she is uhhhh different" I say to her "You know it's only been a day and a half but I already really miss you" "Please wake up soon" I whisper, I hear a knock on the door. I wipe away the tears that were forming and get up from the chair. Erza walks in tears streaming down her face, I walk over to her "Hey you okay?" I ask "I-I just miss her so much" she says, I pull her into a hug "I miss her too, but you gotta be strong for her and the rest of us." I say and kiss her head "I know that is why I came in here I didn't want anyone seeing me like this" she replies "How about you go home, I will watch over her tonight. You need to get some sleep" I say, she just nods. "You want me to walk you home?" I ask "If you wouldn't mind" she replies "I don't mind, let's head out" I say and walk out of the guild with Erza beside me, we are silent for a few moments then Erza speaks up "Gray" "Hmm" "How long do you think she will be in a coma?" she asks "I wish I knew Erza, I wish I knew" "I have another question" she says "And what would that be?" I ask "Er.. um.. Do you like her?" she asks "Like who?" I ask "You know who" she says in an irritated tone "Yeah, I know who" that's all I say because we reach the Fairy Tail girls dorm. "See ya later" I say with a wink and run off. _Hmm do I like her?_ Before I know it I reach the guild. "Hey Mira can I stay here for the night?" I ask "Yeah sure just don't go stealing things" she jokes "No promises" I joke back "Thanks Mira" I walk back to the infirmary, sit in the chair again. "I'm back Lucy" I rest my big hand on her tiny one "I guess you want to know what happened today huh?" "Well we went on a mission to beat some weak ass forest vulcan's then we went back to the clients house and Erza took her sweet time talking to him." I laugh "Then I had to walk all the way back with no one to talk to! That's pretty much all that has happened because I already told you about your landlady" I yawn "Everyone misses your big brown eyes and your smile that brightens up everyone's day. Loke hasn't told your other spirits your condition yet… that's so like him though." I put my chin on the edge of the bed and stroke her hair again, before I know it i'm asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**Sorry for not posting lately I have had writers block! D: It was horribly I would sit and stare at the screen and couldn't come up with anything! But here it is I hope you enjoy. As always I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does. **

**Infamous is now leaving you to read the beautiful story xD**

**Thanks for reading :D New chapters coming soon**

* * *

_-Two months later-_

_**Natsu's P.O.V.**_

It has been two months since we have heard Lucy's voice, seen her smile, hear her laugh, it's so lonely. I don't really go on too many jobs for myself, I will go out by myself when I need money for food but other than that I go to get rent money for Lucy. Gray goes on a mission once a day and then returns and stays in the infirmary with Lucy. We don't know when or if Lucy will wake, but we will all be waiting. "Happy isn't happy anymore, Erza wears her armor as much as she did before the whole tower of heaven ordeal, Gray doesn't strip… at all, and I don't know what to do" I say to Lucy "I know I don't visit you that often… it is just hard to see you like this" I am sitting on a chair, my hands clasped together and my head down "Well I need to go on a job, I need to get more food" I say rubbing my belly "I will see ya later" I say and leave the room to go on a mission.

_-Lucy's dream-_

_**Lucy's P.O.V.**_

I am running through a forest, getting chased by some unknown darkness. I trip on a huge root and roll but get back up. I don't know what the darkness is but I know that I don't want to get caught by it. A voice is guiding me "To get out of here you have to complete a simple mission on your own" "I will do anything" I say still running "Okay, you first have to get away from the darkness if it engulfs you, you will never be able to return to your friends." the voice says, "Okay… how do I get away from it?" I ask "I can't tell you that, good luck!" and with that the voice is gone. "What am I supposed to do?" I ask out loud.

I have been running for hours and about to collapse from exhaustion, _I can't give up now..._ I am breathing heavy as my foot finds another root, I fall to the ground yet again. _I don't know if I can get back up. _I look behind me and see the darkness is getting closer (okay just so you know what i'm picturing when I say darkness I will explain it to you, think of rogues shadow drive, the shadows around him, just imagine that in a bigger form… okay? No? Oh sorry whatever good luck then). My foot is tangled in the root, I try to get out but all my muscles are so sore that I can barely move. Right as I get my foot untangled the darkness swallows me up. I squeeze my eyes shut, a couple second pass and nothing happens. A few more seconds pass and I hear faint voices, I open my eyes to see myself laying on a bed in the guild's infirmary _Wait, what's wrong with me? _I ask myself, someone walks into the room, it's Erza. "Hey Lucy" Erza says after she sits on the chair next to the bed i'm sleeping on. The 'me' on the bed doesn't answer "Lucy, it's been 6 months already when you gonna wake up?" she asks, still no answer from the 'Lucy' on the bed. "Erza i'm right here, behind you!" I say but she doesn't hear me. Tears stream down her face "Erza you don't have to cry i'm right here!" I shout but she doesn't even seem to consider that I might possibly be here (I have no idea what I just wrote but it is staying there). The voice comes back "You see this is what is currently happening at your guild. You are in a coma, this is your 'dream' but you can't go back to your body until you finish the mission." "What is the mission?" I ask "I will teleport you to the bottom of a mountain, you have to scale it and at the top is a… thing? Well whatever it is you have to bring it back here and then you can return to your guild." The voice says "If you are teleporting me then why don't you teleport me to the top of the mountain?" I ask "Because it wouldn't be fun that way…. and there is no magic allowed on the mountain" It replies "Okay take me there now…. please" I semi demand "Yes ma'am" it says "By the way you should thank me for teleporting you away from the darkness earlier" The voice says"Thanks, I have been meaning to ask you, who are you?" I ask "Uh, let's just say that i'm a friend" It says and teleports me to a mountain. "Good luck, Lucy" then the voice is gone. I put one hand on the rocky mountain "This is gonna take forever, but I have to do this for Erza!" I say, determination in my voice. Slowly, and I mean slowly, I start to climb up the mountain. About ⅓ of the way there I find a ledge to sit on. I look down at the ground and sigh _Man that's a long way down. _Next I look up _Dangit it is an even longer way up!_ I groan and lay down. _A little nap never hurt anyone before._ I fall asleep as it starts to rain.

When I wake up in the morning my clothes are all wet. The good thing is that I don't have to carry anything up. I start to climb again, after three hours of climbing I have to take a break. I climb to the nearest ledge, when I get there I plop down to rest my aching bones. _Only a little more ways to go. Hopefully it will be a pretty easy task to get this 'thing' that the person was talking about. But given my luck it won't be. _I rest for a few minutes then continue to climb, my palms are getting slippery from my sweat. I start slipping, my feet can't catch onto anything. I am hanging by one hand and it is slipping. I lose my grip and start to fall, reaching my hand out to try to grab onto a ledge or something. I look down and see the ledge that I sat on earlier, I brace myself for impact, not two seconds later I hit the ledge and a scream of pain escapes my mouth. The wind was knocked out of me, I grunt in pain as I sit up "Dammit" I say and slam my fist on the ground. I get back up and start climbing again. This time I to the top to find a gigantic building, I walk into it to find a maze. I see a sign it says _Begin here_ I walk over to where the sign is and a path opens up. I walk along the path until I find another another sign it says _You have chosen the wrong path turn around and try again. _I groan and turn around to walk back the way I came, only to be face to face with a gigantic spider. I squeal and run past the ugly thing (literally I shivered at the thought of a giant spider. Did anyone else? Just think about it, those creepy eyes, eight hairy legs, huge cobwebs! Everything about it gives me the chills!), not knowing looking where I am going I run into a wall. There is yet another sign this one says _You have chosen the right path, walk through the leafs to find your next challenge._

_-Mean while at the guild-_

_**Erza's P.O.V.**_

It has been almost a year since Lucy went into a coma, we don't know if she will ever come out of it at this point. Everyone is acting different, Gray is always near Lucy and rarely talks to anyone, Natsu only goes out on jobs every once in a while, Happy doesn't hit on Carla anymore, Wendy isn't cheerful, Carla just sits there, I where my armor all the time, the whole guild is in a gloom. I am in my room at the girls dorm, Juvia is in here with me. "So how are you and Gray doing?" I ask breaking the silence "Juvia doesn't think gray likes her" she replies "Why don't you think he likes you?" I ask "Because he is always by Lucy's side!" She whines "Well they are very close you know" I say "Yeah…" she says back. "Why don't you just ask him how he feels instead of pushing yourself onto him" I say "Juvia never thought of that" she says back in a daze. I laugh at her "I don't think he is in the infirmary right now, why don't you go ask him now?" I ask "Juvia thinks she will" She says as she get's up out of her chair and heads to the door. "Bye Erza I will see you soon" she says and leaves. _Good luck Juvia_ I think.

_**Gray's P.O.V.**_

I am sitting at a table drinking some beer when someone taps my shoulder. I turn around to see Juvia "Hey, you need something?" I ask "Yes Juvia would like to know what Gray thinks of her" she says "Well… You're a cool, kind, sweet, sometimes a stalker…" before I could continue she says "That's not what I mean! What feeling do you have for me?" "You are a great friend?" I semi ask "That's all you think of Juvia, all you think of her is as a friend?" she asks "Ummmmmm yeah.." I reply, next thing I know she is running out of the guild crying. _I just don't understand some girls_ I think. I get up and walk out of the guild making my way towards the girls dorm to ask Erza if she is the one who sent Juvia to me. When I get there I knock on Erza's door, when she opens it I walk in. "Did you send Juvia to the guild to question me? Because that seems like something that you would do." I ask "Yes, in fact I did. So what did you say to her?" she replies "I just said that she was a good friend, then she went running out of the guild crying!" I say, she tsks "What did I do?" I ask throwing my hands into the air "That poor girl likes you and you can't return her feelings, it's just sad!" she exclaims "Well… i'm sorry I just don't think of her as a girlfriend!" I say in an irritated tone "You must like someone… who is it?" she asks "Uh I have to go" I say as I run out of the room and down the hallway. I hear Erza yelling for my to get back there, I just grin and keep running.

_-Time skip 6 months-_

It's been over a year since Lucy has gone into a coma, I sit in the infirmary watching her to see if she is gonna wake up. My eyes travel from her golden hair to the closed eyes then finally to her lips. _In all those fairy tales once the princess gets kissed then she wakes up, right? _I think. My hand find the side of her face, and I start leaning down my lips almost touch her when her eyes flutter open. "I..uhhh…. I was just making… sure you were still alive" I stutter while blushing crazily. "Gray!" She exclaims her voice hoarse, and trying to pull me into a hug but she is to weak right now to lift her arms that high. Then it hits me, Lucy is finally awake after almost two years! I can tell that tears are starting to form in my eyes, but I try to hold them back "Lucy! Your awake, you're really awake!" I say and pull her into a hug "G-Gray you're crushing me" she squeaks. "Oh sorry" I say and pull away "I will be right back" I say and get up "Where are you going?" she asks her big brown eyes are sparkling "To tell everyone else that you are awake" I say "Oh, well hurry back!" she says with a weak smile. I run into the middle of the guild "Everyone, Lucy is awake! She just woke up!" I say not able to hold back the tears anymore. "What?!" Erza shouts and runs to the infirmary.

_**Lucy's P.O.V.**_

I woke up to Gray in my face, it was strange but i won't question it. Like ten seconds after he left the room Erza burst through the door. I give her a weak smile, having no strength at all "Hey Erza" I say "L-Lucy?" she asks running over and giving me a bone crushing hug. I pat her back "Erza, please come down I don't want to die by your hug!" I say "Lucy I missed you so much!" she says as she pulls away "I missed you to Erza!" I say and grab her hand. More and more people pile into the room, a lot of them with tears in their eyes. "Lucy!" Happy exclaims and lands I my belly. I pat his head "Hey Happy" I say with a yawn "Lucy how are you tired you have been sleeping for over a year!" Natsu says as he walks up to my bed "Don't be stupid! Being in a coma is not like sleeping!" Gray says and whacks Natsu in the back out the head. I laugh a little "You are all still the same" I say "You haven't changed either" Levy jokes. People keep talking but I can't make out the words and I slowly drift off to sleep.

When I wake up no one is in the room, I suddenly have to use the restroom. I slowly swing my feet off the edge of the bed, I flinch a little when my bare feet hit the cold floor. I push myself up with the help of the bed, but only to fall to the ground _Guess a year of no walking is kind of hard for the legs _I think as I struggle to the bathroom. (Awkward moment) After I get down in the bathroom I walk/crawl to the door to go see everyone again. I get to the side of the guild and sit down, _It only felt like a few days for me but to the it was over a year. I feel terrible for not hurrying now _I sigh "What are you doing out of your bed?" some asks I turn and see Gray making his way to sit by me "I just wanted to see everyone again" I reply "You are crazy" He says with a smile "I missed you so much" he adds. When he finally sits down I say "I am not the crazy one!" "Oh yes you are" he replies with a laugh. I playfully punch him in the arm "Am not, you are" "Whatever" he huffs "So…. what did you do without me?" I ask in a joking tone "I know you are like a lost puppy without me" I add with a laugh "Yeah right, I am just fine on my own!" He says "Mmmhmm" I reply "Like I believe you" "What is that supposed to mean?" he asks "Oh nothing" I say in a sing song voice. I lean my head against his shoulder, I feel him tense a little "You don't have to tense up like that" I say looking up into his eyes. "What? I am not tensing" he says "You're in a little thing I like to call denial" I say back. A few moments of silence later "What made you go on that mission" he asks not looking at me "I needed the money and I had to prove that I could do things by myself. I got it done didn't I?" I say back "Lucy you could have died!" he shouts "I was perfectly fine until that last guy came along… and if I didn't jump in front of the knife Happy might have died!" I shout back "Ugh you are so difficult!" He shouts and get's up "Is Happy's life more important than yours!" He ask "It is just as important! I would die for my friends any time any day!" I shout and try to stand up but I still can't. I use the wall to support me and I start to hobble away from him. When I get back to the infirmary I look for my cloths and when I find them I start to change. When I finished getting changed I head back to the front of the guild "Erza can you walk me home?" I ask "Yeah sure, let's go" she says as she supports me with her arm.


End file.
